One Side Love
by Viselle
Summary: Aku selalu melihatmu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **One Side Love**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typos, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'

dan

Selamat membaca.

…

 _Aku selalu melihatmu._

…

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang nyaring. Aku dengan semangat merapikan buku dan alat tulisku, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

"Rukia!"

Aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat Momo. Teman sekelasku, menghampiriku.

"Ada toko kue baru di dekat stasiun. Aku dan yang lain mau ke sana, kau ikut?"

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku giliran piket di Perpustakaan," tolakku.

"Ah, benar juga. Ini Rabu ya, hari ini jadwalmu jaga Perpustakaan."

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin lain kali aku ikut," ujarku. "Aku pergi dulu. Dah!" Aku melambai pada Momo dan bergegas keluar kelas, berbelok di koridor menuju Perpustakaan sekolah.

Aku Rukia Kuchiki, 16 tahun, siswa tingkat 2 SMU Karakura. Sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS, tiap Rabu, sepulang sekolah aku mendapat giliran piket menjaga Perpustakaan. Sebuah kewajiban yang sebenarnya aku pilih sendiri, karena aku sangat menyukai buku. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini buku bukanlah satu-satunya alasan aku sangat menikmati tugasku. Ada hal lain, lebih tetapnya ada seseorang yang membuatku bersemangat datang ke Perpustakaan.

Dia selalu duduk di bangku dekat jendela, berseberangan dengan meja penjaga perpustakaan, dari lambang di seragamnya aku tahu dia siswa tingkat 2, sama denganku, tetapi beda kelas, hanya saja sampai sekarang aku belum tahu namanya apalagi kelasnya. Rambutnya berwarna tak lazim, yaitu _orange_ , awalnya kupikir itu bukan warna asli tapi ternyata memang asli, dia terlihat seperti anak berandalan, mungkin karena warna rambutnya itu, pokoknya dia tak terlihat seperti anak yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Sepertinya ada alasan khusus yang membuatnya datang ke perpustakaan, yang jelas itu bukan buku, karena dia hanya membiarkan buku terbuka di depannya sedang matanya selalu menatap keluar jendela. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang dia tatap di luar sana? Mungkinkah ia tengah memandangi oarang yang disukainya?

"Ajak saja dia kenalan."

Sebuah suara memutus lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Renji Abarai, temanku sejak SD, berdiri di depanku.

"Kau suka dia, kan?" Itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Aku tahu kau suka dia." Dan ditegaskan dengan pernyataan lanjutan.

Aku memberengut. Apa perasaanku begitu jelas terlihat?

Aku memilih mengabaikan kata-kata Renji sebelumnya dan menanyakan tujuannya ke Perpustakaan. "Mau apa?" tanyaku sedikit kasar.

"Pinjam buku lah, memangnya apa lagi?" Renji nampak tak terganggu dengan sikap kasarku, yang membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sejak kapan kau rajin membaca?" tanyaku bingung, sebab kulihat Renji membawa tiga buku tebal di tangannya.

"Ini untuk tugas Sastra Jepang," jawab Renji seraya meletakkan buku-buku itu di depanku. "Gara-gara lupa mengumpulkan makalahku tadi, Ochi-sensei menyuruhku mengerjakannya tiga kali dengan tiga literatur berbeda."

"Salahmu sendiri lupa," ujarku. "Kartumu?"

Renji mengulurkan kartu anggota Perpustakaan miliknya padaku, dan aku segera memasukkan datanya serta data buku ke dalam komputer.

"Kembalikan hari Sabtu," ujarku sambil mengembalikan kartu Renji beserta buku yang ia pinjam.

"Aku tahu." Renji mengambil kartu dan bukunya, lalu beranjak pergi. Namun baru dua langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap padaku. "Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, kelas 2-3. Mukanya saja seram, tapi sebenarnya orangnya baik. Coba saja ajak bicara," ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Aku memandangi Renji hingga menghilang di pintu. Aku tersenyum Renji memang selalu membantuku dengan caranya sendiri. Senyumku langsung lenyap saat aku berbalik dan bersitatap dengan si rambut _orange._ Keningnya nampak berkerut, ia terlihat... marah. Apa dia marah padaku?

Saat aku masih sibuk menerka-nerka alasan dari kerutan itu, Ichigo berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau mau pergi?" Seketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Ichigo menoleh padaku, terlihat bingung. "Kau bicara denganku?" Dia bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Hanya ada kau dan aku di ruangan ini," sahutku.

Ichigo celingukan. "Kurasa kau benar," ujarnya setelah upayanya mencari-cari tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tak ingin terdengar kecewa tapi sepertinya suaraku jelas menyatakannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Anu..." Aku gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Kau takut ditinggal sendirian ya?" tebaknya setengah meledekku.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak takut!" sahutku cepat.

"Lalu?"

Kularikan pandanganku, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan alasan. Dapat!

"Bukumu," ujarku. "Kau meninggalkannya di atas meja." Aku menunjuk meja yang tadi dia tempati.

"Ah, maaf," ujarnya seraya kembali ke meja, mengambil bukunya dan bergerak ke rak untuk mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Aku mengekor di belakangnya, memandanginya saat ia melakukan semua itu. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau Ke Perpustakaan?" Aku tak tahu darimana datangnya keberanian itu, tapi yang jelas aku sudah menanyakannya.

Ia melirikku. Dan saat itu aku baru tahu kalau matanya berwarna seperti madu. "Untuk membaca," jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Aku menggeleng, tak terima dengan jawabannya. "Kurasa tidak," ujarku. "Aku memerhatikanmu selama itu. Kau hanya membiarkan buku terbuka di depanmu tanpa membacanya. Kau selalu melihat keluar jendela."

Ichigo membeku, lalu membuang muka. Sekilas kulihat wajahnya memerah. Melihat itu keberanianku meningkat. "Siapa yang kau pandangi?" tanyaku nekad.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," sahutnya. "Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu, Rukia."

Rukia? Dia tahu namaku?!

"Sial!" Ichigo mengumpat dan bergerak menjauh.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Aku mengejarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu nama orang yang..." Ichigo menutup rapat mulutnya sebelum kalimatnya terselesaikan.

"Orang yang apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ichigo berputar membelakangiku, menghindari tatapanku.

"Hey, kau harus bilang." Aku mendesaknya lagi. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa maksudnya.

"Berisik!" Ichigo berteriak frustasi. Kupikir dia akan berlari dan menghindariku, tetapi ternyata dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku.

"Hey—" aku urung bertanya karena wajah Ichigo terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan saat mendesaknya tadi. Harusnya aku tidak bertanya macam-macam. Harusnya aku...

"Duduk!"

Aku menuruti perintah Ichigo. Saat aku duduk, aku baru sadar jika bangku itu adalah bangku di dekat jendela yang biasa Ichigo duduki.

"Lihat ke jendela."

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kiri, sesuai instruksi Ichigo. Apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Dengan gerak pelan, kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap Ichigo.

"Jadi..." kata-kataku menggantung di udara.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa yang selalu kupandangi," ujar Ichigo dengan wajah memerah. Ah, wajahku pun pasti tak kalah merah darinya, karena ternyata yang selama ini Ichigo pandangi adalah bayanganku di kaca jendela.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
